<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Human Kisses Can't Compare by Azayshathesuccubus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712691">Human Kisses Can't Compare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azayshathesuccubus/pseuds/Azayshathesuccubus'>Azayshathesuccubus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clubbing, F/M, Jealousy, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azayshathesuccubus/pseuds/Azayshathesuccubus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend Asmodeus decides to take you out to a human club. You spend most of the night teasing, but what do you get when you spend that long teasing the Avatar of Lust?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, I had this idea about a week ago and I finally got it done! I hope you guys like this and stay tuned for a second chapter! Also please go check out my friend WinterRomance, she's working on a soulmate fic and it's super good! Also please send any prompts/requests my way!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hold still.” Asmo commands as he touches up your makeup. You were excited about tonight, you and your boyfriend Asmo were going out to a club in the human world that he had told you a lot about. Asmo smiles as he finishes your lipstick. “There we go, I think we’re ready to go love!” He moves over so you can actually see yourself in the mirror and you have to give it to him, he did an amazing job. Asmo picked out your entire outfit for tonight that way you matched him. He was going out in a tight red top and a pair of tight black jeans; your outfit consisted almost solely of the color black. Asmo had picked out a black corset top that was covered in lace, a black skirt, black fishnets, and a pair of red heels. He, however, did your makeup in shades of red. You really love how he made you look. </p><p>	You grin at how you look in the mirror, stand up, and lean in for a kiss from Asmo. He chuckles and kisses your cheek. “Don’t ruin your lipstick just yet, love.” You give him an adorable pout that he normally finds hard to resist, but all he does this time is smirk. “Don’t worry love, anticipation will make tonight much more fun.” He laces his fingers through yours and leads you out of his room. As he leads you to the door, you run into Mammon who nearly chokes on the snack he had just grabbed. </p><p>	Mammon looks you up and down with wide eyes and inadvertently licks his lips. “Wow, (Y/N). You look hot. I- I mean for a human.” He tries to pry his eyes away from the way the outfit accentuates your natural curves. You give a bit of a smirk as you let go of Asmo’s hand and you do a full spin for Mammon. “Thanks, Mammon!” The little bit of food he had in his hand falls to the ground when the skirt frills out from your spinning, allowing him to catch a glimpse of your red thong. That’s the exact reaction you were hoping for. You put on an innocent look as you bend over at the waist and pick up what Mammon dropped. Mammon swallows harshly and high tails it from the room.</p><p>	Asmo walks up to you and wraps an arm around your waist. He raises an eyebrow to you, “And what was that about?” You feign innocence. “What?” He rolls his eyes at your response, “Are you really going to try and make me jealous all night?” Asmo asks as he leads you out the door.</p><p>	“Well, like you said, anticipation will make tonight much more fun, right?” You taunt the Avatar of Lust. Asmo gets an evil smirk on his face and he bites his lip at your idea. You know Asmo likes the idea as he goes back to holding your hand and he leans over and kisses your forehead. Once you make it to the club, Asmo stops the two of you just before you go in. “Be careful how much you taunt me love~” </p><p>	You smile as Asmodeus leads you two into the club. You’re immediately assaulted by all flashing lights and the pounding music. Asmo pulls you over to the bar and gets you both a drink. You down yours almost immediately and smile at Asmodeus as you head out to the dance floor. Asmo keeps his eyes on you as he sips at his drink. You start dancing, and soon enough, you have guys all around you. You smile at the attention you’re getting and the idea that Asmo is seeing all of these guys fawning over you. </p><p>	Asmo keeps his eyes on you as you start dancing with the guys around you. You make eye contact with the Avatar of Lust who is giving you a smirk. You grin back at him and decide to try a little harder to make him jealous. You start grinding against one of the guys. Asmo’s smirk grows and he tilts his head to the side just a bit. You keep dancing with the group of guys for a while, but when you look back at the bar to find Asmo, he’s gone. You have no idea where he went. You look around trying to find him and you do.</p><p>	Asmo has moved out onto the dance floor and there are several people trying to dance with him, mostly girls. You get a bit annoyed at all the attention people are giving him, but then he makes eye contact with you and you realize this is exactly what he wants. He wants to make you jealous of all the attention he’s getting, like you were doing to him. You narrow your eyes and move into the crowd around him. You start dancing with one of the girls near him. You grind against her to the music and she looks like she’s loving this. You can feel Asmo’s eyes on you and just as you’re about to move to dance with another person, the girl you’re dancing with leans in and sloppily kisses you.</p><p>	You’re frozen in place; you weren’t expecting this. Just as she starts to pull back, you feel a pair of gentle hands on your hips and someone resting their chin on your shoulder. You’re about to move when you hear his voice, “Don’t go around kissing what isn’t yours without permission. You’re going to leave now, understand?” You know that tone, Asmo is using his powers on her. The girl simply nods and walks off. </p><p>	“Were you really that jealous of a simple kiss, Asmo?” He chuckles lightly at your question and his thumbs start rubbing little circles over your hips. “Well love, you looked uncomfortable with it for one, and for two, I didn’t plan on sharing you tonight, maybe tomorrow if you want.” He whispers the last part to you and you can feel your face heating up at the idea, you’re not opposed. One of Asmo’s hands starts to wander from your hip to under your skirt where he starts to slowly tease your clit. You have to bite your lip to keep from moaning too loudly. You hear a dark chuckle from Asmo, “Does acting promiscuous turn you on that much love, or is just me~” he says as he kisses at your neck. </p><p>	You let out a small whine as Asmo nips at your neck. “Asmo, we can’t in the middle of the dance floor.” You feel him smile against your neck and then he pulls away. He grabs onto your hand and drags you to the back of the club. No one is anywhere near you, but you know there’s still a chance of you getting caught. Perfect. Asmo shoves you up against the wall without warning and returns to his assault on your neck. A moan slips past your lips which only serves to motivate Asmo. Asmo rolls his hips against you, trying to draw another moan from you, but you decide he needs to work harder for that moan. You manage to keep from moaning so Asmo tries again but when it still doesn’t work, he catches onto what you’re doing. </p><p>	Asmo smirks as he pulls back from your neck, “Moan for me.” The sweet tone of his voice doesn’t match the hungry look in his eyes. You can’t help yourself as you smirk right back at him, “Make me, Asmo.” </p><p>	“You’ll regret saying that.” Asmo says in a cheery voice. Before you realize what’s happening, Asmo is on his knees and has your panties pushed to the side. He runs his tongue over your soaked core which draws a gasp from you. Asmo forces you to spread your legs wider for him and he licks all the way up to your clit. He focuses on your clit which finally starts to draw some quiet moans from you. After a minute, he slides two fingers into your core while still licking at your clit. Asmo slowly moves one of your legs over his shoulder, making sure you keep your balance. He has his free hand on your hip to keep you steady as he starts moving his fingers in and out of you faster. You let out a slightly louder moan which is echoed by Asmo as your heel digs into his back. Asmo laps faster at your clit trying to get the same reaction, which he gets very quickly. You can feel your orgasm coming nearer and nearer, and then suddenly, he stops and slowly pulls away from you.</p><p>	“Asmo!” You whine out as he pulls away. “Don’t worry love, the anticipation will make it better, right?” Asmo teases you. You both hear a noise from down the hall and you start to panic as you turn to see someone just walk by without noticing you. You let out a sigh of relief and suddenly Asmo has you pinned against the wall again. Your eyes are wide as you turn to look at him again. He smirks and kisses you roughly. You immediately open your mouth for Asmo and he takes some time to explore your mouth. You can taste yourself on him but you don’t mind. You gasp as he picks you up and rolls his hips against you. You must have missed when Asmo had unbuttoned his pants since you feel his cock press against you. You really don’t understand how his hands move fast enough to do that, but you go with it.</p><p>	Asmo’s kisses move to your neck as his cock presses against your core. You wrap your legs around Asmo and pull him against you, getting his cock to press into you which earns a moan from both of you. He pins your hands above your head with one hand and pulls back to look at you. He licks his lips when he sees the look on your face. “I wasn’t done teasing you.” He says as he pulls your top down just enough to reveal your breasts. He licks one of your nipples which pulls a loud moan from you. His free hand plays with your other breast. You whine, wanting more, you need him to move inside of you, but his hips are completely still. </p><p>	“Asmo, I swear to god, if you don’t mo-” That’s all he was waiting for. You’re cut off by your own loud moan as he slams into you. Asmo keeps pounding into you, drawing all sorts of noises from you. You try to move your hands but he keeps them pinned to the wall for now. Asmo’s free hand travels down your body, from your breast to your clit where he starts rubbing you at a very quick pace. You can tell he’s done teasing and is just working on getting you both to your release.</p><p>	Asmo pounds into you harder and you can feel your orgasm nearing, and from the stutter in his hips, you assume Asmo isn’t far behind. He finally releases your hands in favor of using that hand to support himself. Your hands immediately start carding through his gorgeously disheveled hair. You’re both panting but you don’t care, you press your lips against him roughly. You feel your orgasm wash over you as you kiss him. Soon after, you feel Asmo cum inside of you and you both pull back from the kiss. </p><p>	You both stay where you are panting for a moment. After a minute, Asmo slowly removes himself from you and you both try to get back to a somewhat presentable appearance. Asmo tries to fix your makeup, specifically your smudged lipstick and he smiles at you. “So were you actually considering that three way that I suggested earlier, or did I misinterpret?” Your cheeks heat up again at the thought and he giggles. “So I was right. You were considering it. Interesting, well I don’t mind sharing.” He says as he meticulously fixes your makeup. Once he's done he gives you a smile that melts your heart. </p><p>	“I’ll think about it. So are you ready to head home for the night?” He gives you a nod and leads you from the club. You can feel all eyes on you as you two walk out, everyone knows what happened and honestly, you don’t really care. Asmo leads you back to the Devildom and back to the House of Lamentation. The two of you walk in and suddenly Asmo presses you to the wall next to the door and kisses you. After a moment, he pulls back and smiles at you. “Wanna go for round two?” You smirk at Asmo’s question and lean back in for a kiss. You hear a gasp and Asmo pulls back from you. You both look at where the noise came from and find Mammon staring at you two. You can feel the blush on your cheeks as Mammon looks between you two, his eyes lingering on you. He starts to walk up the stairs, “Wait.” You’re shocked when you hear yourself say it, but Mammon stops.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sharing is Caring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once you and Asmo get home, you have another run in with Mammon, but this time things go much differently.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Sorry this one took a little bit to get together, this is my first attempt a a three way so it took me a while to make sure it's what I wanted. Please let me know what you guys think, and as always let me know if you have any suggestions/prompts for me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asmo and Mammon turn to look at you. You glance over at Asmo and take a deep breath, you can’t believe that you are about to suggest this. “Y-you said you didn’t mind sharing.” Asmo gives you a smirk as he realizes what you want and nods. You turn to Mammon and bite your lip. You finally work up the courage to walk up to him. “Join us?” You manage to keep eye contact as you ask. His eyes go wide at your request, but he can’t say no to you, he’s nodding before he knows it. You can’t contain how happy you are that he agreed, so you lean up and kiss him. Mammon makes a small shocked noise but kisses you back after a second of hesitation.</p><p>	When you pull back, you see Mammon’s eyes widen as he looks over your shoulder. You’re slightly confused until you feel Asmo’s hands on your hips. Mammon looks ready to bolt until you grab his hand. “Please Mammon. I want you.” Mammon swallows hard but you see his shoulders relax slightly. Asmo leans in and kisses your neck, whispering in your ear, “Come on, let’s take this to the bedroom.” Asmo starts walking towards his room and you follow, pulling Mammon along.</p><p>	“Wait. C-can we go to your room, (Y/N)...” Mammon asks cautiously and Asmo looks at you. You smile and squeeze Mammon’s hand. “Sure.” The three of you start walking to your room. The three of you enter your room and Mammon closes the door. You can’t wait any longer so you press Mammon up against the door and kiss him roughly. He lets out an indignant squeak as he’s pressed into the door. He starts kissing you back, his hands slowly finding their way to your hips. You feel Asmo’s hands rest on your waist. Asmo leans in and starts kissing and biting at your neck. </p><p>	You moan against Mammon’s lips and he slips his tongue into your mouth. You’re feeling slightly overwhelmed by all of the different sensations going on. You pull back from Mammon so you can actually breathe. Asmo’s onslaught doesn’t stop, he continues kissing and biting your neck roughly which has you letting out some quiet moans. “Asmo, bed” The words come out of your mouth breathily and you hear Asmo let out a small huff of laughter. He gently kisses your ear, “Of course, my love~” Asmo pulls away from you and sits on your bed. </p><p>	You grab a fistful of Mammon’s shirt and you pull him over to the bed as well. You gently push against his sternum so he’ll sit on the bed. You then pull his shirt over his head. You take a moment to savor the view of Mammon shirtless. You can see his slightly defined abs and you run your fingers lightly down his abs. You hear a whine from Asmo and a small moan from Mammon. You smile at the fact that they’re hanging on your every movement. You look over at Asmo as you straddle Mammon’s lap, “Don’t worry love, I’ll give you attention, be patient.” You don’t wait for a response and instead turn your full attention to Mammon. </p><p>	You resume your kiss with him and your hand finds its way into his hair. After a minute of you two kissing, Mammon pulls back to get air. You trail your kisses down to his neck and start leaving a mark. You slowly kiss your way up to his ear, “Let me know if you’re uncomfortable at any point, sweetheart.” You give a gentle kiss to his ear and you feel his body shutter against you. You smile as you roll your hips against him, pulling a moan from him. You can tell that he’s painfully hard right now and you’re loving it. You give him a quick kiss and move from his lap over to Asmo’s. You hear Mammon let out a whine at the loss of contact.</p><p>	“Don’t worry sweetheart, you’ll have me soon.” Asmo eagerly presses his lips to yours and one of his hands finds its way to your ass. He squeezes the soft flesh there and without warning swats your ass, causing you to jump slightly in surprise. He giggles against your lips and you decide that two can play that game. Your hand finds its way into his hair and you give it a rough tug back, pulling his lips barely away from your. Asmo lets out a low moan as you pull his hair. Mammon lets out an involuntary gasp at the sudden movement and you let out a small laugh. You know how much Asmo loves his hair being pulled. Asmo’s making searing eye contact with you with his lips slightly parted and then his lips turn up in a small smile, he loves you being in charge. “So how do you want to do this?”</p><p>You look over at Mammon then back to Asmo and give him a sweet smile, “Well you’ve already had your fun fucking me, so I think Mammon gets to fuck me this time and if you’re good, maybe I’ll suck you off.” You can tell both of the boys are loving how you’re talking about it. You get up from Asmo’s lap and pull off the corset that you had been wearing. Mammon’s eyes widen at the fact that your top is now bare to him, he was expecting you to still have a bra on. Your hands move to the edge of your skirt to pull it off. “Wait, c-can you leave the skirt on?” You can tell Mammon is still nervous about this, but he’s getting more comfortable. “Anything for you sweetheart. Now boys, I need both of you to strip.” </p><p>Both of them obediently get up from where they’re seated and start taking off their clothing, Mammon slightly reluctant at first. You move over to the bed and pull off your panties, and soon enough, Mammon is standing in front of you looking slightly embarrassed at the situation, but he is far past caring. He leans down to give you a kiss and you deepen the kiss quickly. Mammon pushes you back on the bed without breaking the kiss. Once he has you laid down, one of his hands finds its way between your legs and begins slowly pushing two fingers in and out of you. You let out a moan at the feeling and you can feel Mammon smirk, he’s slowly getting some confidence in this situation. You glance over and see Asmo slowly stroking his cock at the sight. Mammon slowly trails his kisses down your neck and over your breasts. You roll your hips against his hand, “Mammon, don’t tease me.” Mammon looks up at you with a half smile as he slams his fingers roughly into you, causing you to throw your head back with a moan. </p><p>He pulls his fingers out of you slowly and licks them clean. “Bed. Now.” You say as you move so that you're on your hands and knees for him. You feel the bed move under his weight as he positions himself behind you. Asmo is still watching you two from beside the bed and stroking his cock, but his hand has sped up. You let out a whine as you feel Mammon’s cock slowly press into you and he lets out a moan at the feeling. Mammon starts slowly rocking his hips against yours and you look over at Asmo. “Come here, love.” Asmo eagerly makes his way to the bed and positions himself right in front of you. You lick the tip of his cock to tease him causing him to let out an adorable whine. You take the head into your mouth and your head starts slowly bobbing along his cock with each thrust from Mammon. </p><p>Mammon’s thrusts start getting a bit more rough and you take more of Asmo’s cock into your mouth. You feel Asmo’s hand find its way into your hair as Mammon settles one hand on your hip and uses the other to reach around and rub your clit. You pull off Asmo for a moment to catch your breath and then you go back to teasing him by only licking at the head of his cock. You gasp as he roughly pulls your hair so you're looking at him. “You’re no longer in charge love, I am, and don’t you dare tease me.” The slightly sadistic smile on Asmo’s face sends a shiver down your spine and leaves you grinning. Mammon’s movements had only picked up speed, he wasn’t paying attention to the interaction between you two until, “Mammon,” His movements nearly stop. “Try spanking her. She loves it.” You can hear the smirk in Asmo’s voice. </p><p>Mammon’s hand makes contact with your ass, and it was nowhere near gentle. You gasp at the pain and pleasure you’re feeling. You decide Mammon must be getting close due to his lack of hesitation. Asmo smirks as he makes eye contact and presses his cock to your lips. You take him back in your mouth and let out a whimper around his cock as Mammon spanks you again. Mammon’s thrusts speed up and get more intense, causing Asmo’s cock to go further into your mouth than you had anticipated. Mammon keeps this up for a few minutes before his hips stutter and he starts filling you up. Your walls tighten around him, his orgasm pushing you over the edge to yours. Asmo however, doesn’t like when you stop moving and starts to slowly thrust into your mouth.</p><p>You let out a moan around Asmo as Mammon pulls out of you. Your mind feels a little fuzzy as Asmo pulls out of your mouth and turns you around. Asmo slams into you causing you to see stars as you’re feeling a bit over stimulated, but Asmo can’t help himself at this point, he wants to fuck you. Asmo keeps pounding into you until you start to feel your pleasure rise again. Mammon notices you getting close again and moves so he can lick and kiss at your breast, trying to get you even closer to cumming again. After a few minutes, your walls contract again around Asmo and it’s just the push he needed. Asmo cums inside of you with a loud moan. </p><p>He gently pulls out of you after a minute and you collapse. “Oh love, I’m sorry, you must be exhausted.” You hear Asmo go to your bathroom but you’re too tired to try and figure out why. The bed shifts as Mammon lays next to you. He gives a gentle kiss to your temple as Asmo returns and tries to clean you up. You feel Mammon’s arms wrap around you and you start to drift off. You vaguely hear Asmo get on the bed and kiss the back of your head. He puts one arm over you and says, “Get some rest, love, you’ll need it.” You make a vaguely questioning grunt and he giggles, “Well we all clearly enjoyed that so plan on doing it tomorrow too. Maybe Mammon can join us in the club next time, love.” You give a small smile at the idea as you drift off in their arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>